Dark Merlin
by Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat
Summary: Depuis le temps que Merlin voulait Morgana et qu'il a l'oportunité de la rejoindre va t-il hésité (LEMON)


Arthur était en plein conseil avec ses conseiller, Gaius était présent tout comme Merlin qui écouté sagement. Quand tout à coup, Léon et Elyan arrivèrent en courant vers le roi.

__Mon seigneur, des nouvelles de Morgana ! Elle a été aperçu dans la forêt et à tuer Sir Atan et Sir Lott, devons-nous la suivre ?_ Demanda Sir Léon épuisé.

__Non je ne veux pas que vous fassiez tuer, nous irons tous la trouver demain. _

__Mon seigneur si je peux me permettre nous ne sommes pas assez fort et certain de vos chevalier ne sont pas en état de la rechercher_, annonça Agravain.

__Je sais mon oncle alors quand pourrions-nous allez la chercher ? _

__Attendez quelque jours mon seigneur_, répondit-il.

Arthur hocha la tête et demanda à ce que tout le monde sorte, Merlin sortit en décochant un regard noir à Agravain, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Arthur n'ouvrait pas plus les yeux, son oncle le trahissait pour Morgana… Mais Merlin l'envié il voulait aussi voir la sorcière car depuis qu'elle était partie il ne faisait que pensé à elle d'une certaine manière et maintenant qu'il savait où elle était, il mourait d'envie de la retrouver mais s'il faisait cela il trahissait Arthur, il alla dans sa chambre mis sa tête entre ses mains…

__Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour Arthur il me considère toujours comme un idiot et me traite comme son esclave… et après toute les fois où je lui ai sauvé la vie… et il n'a toujours pas considéré la magie comme étant une bonne chose_, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il prépara ses affaires et attendit la nuit, la fin d'après-midi ce fit sentir. Il alla voir le roi et essaya d'être amical et de faire en sorte que le roi se souvienne de lui comme une personne bien, il sortit et dit au revoir au prince qui ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il alla trouver Gauvain et Léon pour leur dire au revoir. Puis sortit du château et alla chercher sa monture puis il partit dans la forêt, se souvenant où était la maison de Morgana, il avançait doucement, il se demander comment allait-il faire et qu'allait-il faire d'abord quand il la verra. Il traversa la forêt et arriva près du repère de la sorcière, un bref instant il n'osa pas rentrer mais il entra, la pièce était sombre on pouvait juste apercevoir une personne endormi sur un lit. Merlin s'avança doucement de Morgana et la regarda. Il alla s'installé auprès d'elle, mettant ses mains sur le creux des reins de la brune et posa sa tête contre sa nuque. La sorcière sentit quelqu'un contre lui puis ouvra les yeux et se retourna en découvrant Merlin, elle n'eut pas le temps de parler car les lèvres du sorcier se posèrent sur les siennes. Morgana eut plein de frissons dans le corps qui la poussa à se mettre à cheval sur Merlin et lui rendit ses baisers, Merlin étouffait des petits gémissements après tout il en avait rêvé depuis qu'il la connaissait. Les vêtements quittèrent leurs corps déjà chauds et bouillant, enfin nu, Merlin la retourna de façon d'être au-dessus, il l'embrassa dans le cou et enfin la pénétra. Morgana gémissait sous les coups de reins du sorcier, elle souffla le nom de Merlin à son oreille ce qui l'excitait encore plus, il allait de plus en plus vite et était de plus en plus fort. Bientôt ils arrivèrent tous deux au 7eme ciel et Merlin ce lâcha en Morgana qui la fit hurler de plaisir. Il se mit sur le côté et Morgana se colla à lui, laissant le temps de se reprendre de leur émotion.

__Merlin tu avais caché sa ! Mais pourquoi est tu venu_, demanda la brune soucieuse.

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite, il réfléchissait comment tout lui avouer. Il regarda un vase et il explosa, la sorcière sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

__Tu… tu es un sorcier ? Qui est tu ?_ Dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

__N'ai aucune crainte je ne te ferais pas de mal… Tu sais déjà qui je suis mais si j'aurais voulu te tuer, je n'aurais pas fait tout ça ! Je suis amoureux de toi depuis toujours et quand tu es partie j'avais envie de te rejoindre…_

__Maintenant tu es avec moi ?! _Demanda Morgana en s'avançant.

__Oui, j'ai quitté Arthur pour toi ! Je t'aime toi pas lui mais je veux juste faire quelque chose et j'espère que tu me laisseras faire_.

__Dit moi Merlin_, elle s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda.

__Je veux tuer Agravain ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit aussi proche de toi…_ Annonça Merlin.

Morgana soupira et mit sa tête sur les épaules du sorcier, il prit la couverture et la mit sur le corps de la brune. Il embrassa ses cheveux et lui caressa le bras.

__Il va falloir montrer à Arthur que la magie et bonne et si il ne comprend pas, on fera en sorte qu'il disparaisse !_ Dit Merlin.

__Comment ? Tout le monde lui est fidèle…_ commença la brune.

__Pas tous ! Léon me comprend je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et il m'a encouragé, je peux toujours essayer de le persuader en utilisant sa faiblesse… Gauvain !_

__Et nous pourrons vaincre Guenièvre et son frère, maintenant il ne reste que ce Perceval comment pouvons-nous faire… _

__Votre majesté ?! Merlin que fait tu ici_, demandas incrédule Agravain qui venait d'entré.

__Oh Agravain, je te présente ton futur roi,_ répondit en souriant Morgana. _Merlin maintenant tu peux faire ce que tu veux. _

Merlin répéta une formule et Agravain commençait à s'étouffer puis il tomba à terre, Merlin alla ce débarrassé du corps et rentra dans le lit de la brune, il l'a pris dans ses bras et planifia beaucoup de chose avec elle…


End file.
